Still Perfect
by Kupoke
Summary: A story inspired by Brian-kun. This is what happens when you tell me to tell you a story! ^_^ Of course, I had to edit it slightly. What happens when eight anime characters band together to take down the evil queen and her royal family? YAOI hintings.


**_Still Perfect_**

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters are mine. If I had the chance to own them for even a short while...oh my...the possibilities!

Pairings: 1x2, Taito Shishi, 3x4, Daikeru

Warning: Yaoi, minor violence, Relena-bashing

~~~~~~

"Grampa?" A young girl walked out of her room rubbing her eyes. Her wrinkled pajamas indicate that she's been in them for quite some time. Walking over to her grandfather, she held on to her stuffed puppy, who she affectionately called, "Mr. Barky."

"Bridget? What are you doing up?" The gray-haired man set his grand-daughter on his lap. "It's way past your bedtime, you know."

"Barky can't fall asleep, Grampa. Tell us a story?" the girl asked sweetly.

"Hn," the man grunted as if the concept was far beyond comprehension.

"Onegai? A story, Grampa! Ooooo-neeeee-gai?" Bridget asked, her eyes looking far puppy-like than Mr. Barky's.

"Oh, alright." Scratching his head, he began thinking about possible beginnings to this so-called "story." /Let's start simple, shall we?/ "Once upon a time there lived an evil queen..."

"What was the queen's name?" Bridget interjected.

"Oh...umm...Relena. Anyway, Relena ruled her country with an iron fist. She taxed heavily and was very cruel to the villagers."

Bridget's eyes widened as she shivered for effect. "She sounds mean!"

"Oh, she was, Bri-chan! The villagers could not stand her, but they feared her for she had a very large army. She continued to mistreat them until they couldn't take it any longer. A group of resistance fighters joined together to take down the evil queen."

"What were their names?"

"They need names?"

"Ojiisan! You can't tell a story without heroes!"

"Alright then, Bridget. There was a brave warrior named Heero..."

"That's lame! You can't name the hero Heero!" she teased.

"Well, too bad! That's his name!" he exclaimed poking his granddaughter in the belly.

"Okay, ojiisan. It's your story. Go ahead."

"Where was I?"

"You were talking about Heero."

"Oh, right. So Heero was a strong warrior by blood. His father was famous across the lands. Bold and fierce, he fought courageously with his huge sword and never feared anything."

"What about clowns?"

"Nope."

"Lions?"

"Never."

"Dentists?"

"Maybe a little."

"Relena?"

"Aren't we getting off track, Bri-chan?"

"Gomen. Continue, ojiisan!"

"Okay. Heero, of course, was not alone in his struggle. He had a partner named Duo who was a elven ranger. He was a trained marksman and could hit a target from very far away."

"How far away? Like from here to the television or like from here to the moon?"

"Somewhere in between, sweetheart. Anyway, no knight is complete without a squire! And what a fine squire Heero had! Taichi was his name."

"Was Taichi as good as Heero?"

"No, but he hoped to be one day. You see, Taichi was still quite young. But even though he wasn't as skilled as Heero, he shared the same courageous spirit. His sword was much smaller than Heero's, of course!"

"What about Taichi? Didn't he have a friend?"

"Sure, why not? Taichi was good friends with a bard named Yamato. He would go from tavern to tavern sing his songs and playing his lute. His magic was quite strong and he used the crossbow!"

"They are more characters, ne?"

Sighing, he dug in the recesses of his mind to find more characters. "The magicians, Satoshi and Shigeru. Satoshi was a elementalist, and he was very good at casting lightning spells, but his fire was a little out of hand. He was still quite young though. His bestest friend was Shigeru. Shigeru liked to conjure things and he was always making something to give to Satoshi."

"That's sweet!"

"Yes, they were very good friends. They also knew a cleric named Quatre. He had a very kind soul and would heal his friends whenever he could. But he was especially friendly to Trowa."

"Who's Trowa?"

"Trowa was kinda like Quatre's guardian angel. He was a Paladin who took care of Quatre since childhood. He's always by Quatre's side, helping him out."

"Aww, that's sweet too! You're mushy, Grampa!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Quickly continuing before Bridget could force more characters out, ojiisan continued his story. "So these brave warriors set out to destroy the queen's evil empire, but they had a lot to go up against."

"Like what, ojiisan?"

Sighing, he came up with even more characters for this already twisted story. "Zechs, the queen's wicked brother. He encouraged his sister to do even more evil than she already was doing."

"He sounds evil too!"

"Yes, he was behind most of the queen's plans. Also there to cook up evilness, was the prince, Ken. He trained to be a necromancer and he conjured most of the queen's evil army."

"Ooh! Eeeeevil!"

"Hai. So these brave warriors set off to overthrow the queen and her royal family. First, they had to form a plan. So Heero got together with the other seven warriors and said that they had to attack the castle..."

"No, no, ojiisan! That's not how Ni-jiisan tells it!"

"How does Ni-jiisan tell it then?"

"He makes voices for each of the characters and talks for them."

"Alright then. So Heero said, 'We have to attack the castle, but first we need an attack plan.'

'Right,' Duo interrupted. 'But how do suggest we get past the queen's army of skeletons?'"

"Skeletons? Sounds scary, Grampa!"

"Oh, it was! Ken conjured many many skeletons to fight for his mother, so the eight warriors would have difficulty getting past them.

'We have to distract them until we can get reinforcements from Lord Wufei,' Heero replied."

"Nice touch, Grampa!"

"Arigatou. Anyway, Lord Wufei and his two best warriors, Daisuke and Takeru, would arrive with his massive army from the nation in the west. However, Relena planned to attack the village to crush any resistance."

"Ooh! She's bad!"

"Hai, Bri-chan! Hai! That's why the warriors had to stop her at all costs."

"How would they do that?"

"Well, Satoshi can tell you that!"

"Yer silly, ojiisan!"

"'We have to split up and attack from all sides,' Satoshi explained. 'Heero, Taichi, and Trowa will attack in front while Duo and I support from afar.'

'What about the rest of us?' Quatre asked.

'Trowa can heal those five.' Shigeru continued. 'Us three are needed on the other side. I will conjure an army of four elementals to attack from behind and the sides. Yamato will support us with his crossbow and you can heal us and the elementals.'

'Alright,' Trowa said taking his sword from its sheath. 'Be careful, Quatre.'

'I will, Tro-chan,' Quatre responded with a smile. With that, the warriors set off to topple Relena and her undead army."

"This is a good story, ojiisan! What happens next?"

"Well, everything started off as planned. Heero started off the attack with his giant sword. Whack whack whack!" he exclaimed, slicing his arms through the air while Bridget giggled happily. "And what did he say while attacking?"

"OMAE O KOROSU!" Bridget screamed happily.

"I have trained you well, sweetie!"

"Hai, Grampa!"

"So then, Taichi stepped in and attacked even more of the evil skeletons. Whack whack whack! Trowa followed close behind with his massive sword. Whack whack! Ten skeletons were down. Meanwhile, Duo was shooting down the skeletons quickly with his bow, and Satoshi was busy with his magic." Waving his arms, ojiisan began chanting a strange magic incantation.

"Static charge,  
May my aim be true,  
Thunderbolt,  
PIKACHU!"

Giggling, Bridget smiled at her ojiisan. "That's so cool, Grampa!"

"You can thank Ni-jiisan's anime obsession for that one," he grumbled.

"So what was going on with Shigeru, Quatre, and Yamato?"

"Well, while Heero and the others battled the skeletons, Shigeru was busy preparing his own army of summoned soldiers. Picking up four magical orbs, he began to conjure the elementals.

'Fire, water, wind, and earth, go! I summon your powers!'

Out of nowhere, four beasts appeared to fight on our heroes' side. The fire elemental, a canine with a fiery mane, growled and attacked the skeletons with a blast of fire. The water elemental, a long blue dragon, flew through the air and attacked the undead soldiers with a tidal wave. The wind elemental, a giant bird-like creature, flapped its mighty wings with a screech and knocked the massive army back. The earth elemental, a large, purple, horned beast, roared and pounded on the ground, crushing the skeletons with an earthquake."

"These guys sound awfully familiar..."

Quickly changing the subject, ojiichan quickly continued telling the story. "Yamato fired at the soldiers with his crossbow while Quatre cast turn undead to banish the skeletons. Before they knew it, the entire army was cut in half. Ken was not about to give up though. He grabbed a handful of reagents and attempted to summon the most powerful thing he could: a giant monster called a chimera."

"Aww, you just can't take a real monster. You have to make up one of your own!"

"Okay, he summoned a Chimeramon."

"That's almost as lame as Heero!"

"Bridget, what did I tell you about insulting the name Heero?"

"You told me I shouldn't do it..."

"That's better. Now Chimeramon was sent to attack our eight heroes. Before they could react, Chimeramon shot a giant green ball of energy at them.

'Look out!' Shigeru cried out. However, our they didn't react fast enough. The ball was approaching fast."

"What happens now? Are they gonna die?"

"Well, before the ball could hit our heroes, Quatre formed a magical barrier around our heroes and deflected the attack."

"Yay!"

"However, Quatre collapsed due to the high amount of mana used.

'Quatre!' Trowa yelled. He ran over to his friend and helped him up.

'I'm too weak, Trowa.' Quatre sat down and tried to regain his strength.

'You guys go ahead. I'll stay back with Quatre.' Everyone nodded and began to run towards the castle to attack the wicked queen while Trowa stayed to take out the remaining skeletons. Could only six heroes take out the queen's castle?"

"Ooh. This doesn't look good!"

"So they rushed to the drawbridge but before they got there, they were ambushed by Chimeramon and Ken.

'Ha! You think you can take me out? Chimeramon, go!'

Shigeru ordered his four elementals to attack while Satoshi cast lighting spells. They still couldn't break through however.

'Heero!' Shigeru exclaimed. 'Take Duo, Taichi, and Yamato while Satoshi and I distract Chimeramon. Go!'

Satoshi diverted Chimeramon's attention with some more lightning spells while our heroes ran by. Now only four remained."

"Can four people do it, ojiiisan?"

"Maybe. We'll see. Our heroes began running up the stairs to the queen's throne room when they were stopped by Zechs.  
'I won't let you bring down my sister's reign! Halt!' He unsheathed his blade and began attacking. Taichi, being quick to act, attacked immediately. Taichi tried to attack while Zechs parried all his attacks. Zechs attacked back and Taichi parried just as well, but Zechs had another plan. With his free hand, he unsheathed at dagger and sliced Taichi's side."

"Oh no! Poor Taichi!"

"Hai, Bri-chan! Taichi was wounded, but he took the opportunity to knock Zechs out with the hilt of his sword. Both Zechs and Taichi collapsed to the floor.

'Taichi!' Yamato immediately ran to his side, checking the wound. 'Thank god it's not fatal! Why were you so stupid, baka?'

'Gomen nasai, Yamato.' Taichi smiled and passed out from blood loss.

'Oh, Taichi.' Yamato turned to the others and said, 'I have to stay back to heal him. You have to take out the queen now! This might be our only chance!'

Heero and Duo nodded in acknowledgement and continued up the stairs. Now only two remained."

"Can two people take out the queen?"

"We'll see, Bri-chan. We'll see. So Heero and Duo climb up the stairs and entered the queen's throne room, but when they got there, the queen was nowhere to be found.

'Where is she, Hee-chan?'

'I have a feeling she's nearby...'

'Mwa ha ha ha ha! You think you can escape me? You aren't going to get away this time, Heero!'

'Relena! Surrender now and we will spare your life!'"

"Kill her, Grampa! Kill her!"

"Perhaps I taught you too well, Bri-chan..."

"I love learnin' from you, ojiisan! You teach all the fun stuff like the big metal robots and flying in space! It's all so neat!"

"Aww...arigatou, Bri-chan."

"So what happened with Relena?"

"Oh, right. So Relena cackles again. 'Mwa ha ha ha ha! Don't you know I still have a trick up my sleeve? You will be mine, Heero!' She jumps out of nowhere and pulls a lever, and before they knew it, a new group of soldiers appeared out of a secret passage in the wall. These weren't ordinary soldiers, however. They were a stronger undead army."

"Oooooh," Bri-chan wailed.

"Thank you for the sound effects."

"No problem, ojiisan!"

"So, now Heero and Duo had to deal this new group of soldiers.

'We're completely surrounded!' Duo yelped.

'Hn,' Heero grunted before unsheathing his sword. 'Get ready.'

'Hai, Hee-chan.' Duo loaded his bow with his blessed arrows and got ready for battle.

'Attack, my pretties! Attack!' Relena screeched. The soldiers began advancing and Heero sliced in every direction knocking over a few of the ghouls. However, they were much stronger than the soldiers they fought before and they were back on their feet in no time. Duo tried to arch them down, but the arrows did little to no damage.

'What now, Hee-chan?'

'We keep fighting! I'll never let Relena win!' Heero flipped back his cloak to reveal a small red button on his armor.

'No, Heero! You can't!'

'Duo, stand back! There's no need for both of us to die!'

'Heero! No! Please don't!' Duo cried out.

'Aishiteru, Duo...' Heero knocked Duo out of the way and pressed the button on his armor. The magical armor began to radiate with mana as the self-destruct spell began."

"Oh no..." Bridget gasped.

"The armor exploded, killing all the soldiers, but Heero was caught in the explosion and was very injured.

'Heero!' Duo ran forth to help Heero up. He was bleeding badly and was unconscious. 'Don't worry, we'll make it...'

'Oh, Heero. You foolish boy. You can never win.' Relena cast a fireball to finish him off, but Duo jumped in its path and was hit instead."

"I don't like this, Grampa! They'll get all better, ne?"

"We'll have to wait and see, Bri-chan. Heero and Duo are near death, the queen is still at full strength. What could possibly save them now?

'Halt, Relena! You treatment of your country truly is an injustice!' Three soldiers were standing in the doorway, a proud Asian warrior, a burgundy-haired fighter, and a blond-haired mage.

'Well, if it isn't Lord Wufei. Have you come to help the worthless rebellion?'

'Worthless?' The burgundy-haired soldier stepped forth. 'We are anything but! Ne, Takeru?'

'Hai, Daisuke!' the mage exclaimed. 'Relena, if you would take the time to look out your window, you'll see that you are completely surrounded. Your brother has been imprisoned and your own son has even joined our ranks.'

'Ken-chan? He would never betray his own mother!'

'I have mother. I'm tired of fighting for evil.' Ken climbed up the stairs and glared at Relena. 'I have made mistakes, but from now on I will fight on the side of good.'

'I'm ruined...' the queen sobbed, as Lord Wufei took her away."

"The queen's reign is over, but what happens to everyone? Are they okay?"

"Trowa stayed by Quatre's side, and together, they were able to take out the remaining skeletons. Satoshi and Shigeru were unable to defeat Chimeramon, but they did convince Ken that a life of love and friendship was what he really wanted. After that, Ken and Chimeramon fought on their side. Yamato, with his magic and knowledge of healing herbs, stopped the bleeding and saved Taichi's life."

"What about Heero and Duo?"

"You mean King Heero and Queen Duo?"

"Oh, Grampa!"

"Quatre was able to heal them both and they were both rewarded for their bravery. They became the next leaders of the country and led it to prosperity. Quatre was hired as the head cleric and now maintains the church with Trowa. Taichi was also rewarded for his bravery and was given the position of royal guard and spent his entire life protecting the kingdom. Yamato stayed by his side, but continued to practice the instruments he loved so much. He became the kingdom's most famous bard. Satoshi and Shigeru opened a magic school with the help of the kingdom and trained many magicians in their long career. Lord Wufei, Daisuke, and Takeru formed an alliance with the kingdom and both countries vowed to protect each other. Relena and her brother were both banished from the kingdom and were never heard of again. Ken trained with Satoshi and Shigeru in the magic school and gave up the dark life of necromancy. Of course, everyone lived happily ever after."

"Good story, ojiisan!" Bridget yawned.

"Hai, good story." A long-haired man walked in the room and smiled. "However, it's past your bedtime, Bri-chan. San-jiisan, Yon-jiisan, and Go-jiisan are going to pick you up early tomorrow to go shopping. Off to bed with you."

"Hai, Ni-jiisan. Goodnight!" She picked up her stuffed animal and scurried off to bed.

"Well, I never thought I had it in you, Heero!" Duo smiled at his koibito and sat down next to him.

"Hn...perhaps I'm no longer the perfect soldier. Old age has softened me, Duo."

Duo hugged him affectionately and sighed. "That may be, but you're still perfect in my eyes."

~Owari~

Oh boy! You read my fic! ^_^ ::Glomp:: Thank you! Now review my ficcy and I'll be the happiest girl on earth! Wee! ::Runs around in circles, spinning and giggling madly::


End file.
